Beautiful Disaster
by neverknowwhatyourgoingtoget
Summary: Hey, I just thought I'll write a One Shot story about Marthie. The song is by Kelly Clarkson " Beautiful Disaster". And thanks to my beta reader. Please read and review


**(Okay I thought I'd write a one shot song fic. It's by Kelly Clarkson - Beautiful Disaster. Hope you like it)**

Ruthie sat in her room a week after they had gotten back from the RV trip. T-bone hadn't come back. He left Ruthie for his ex girlfriend. Martin hadn't came over since they came back either – From what Ruthie heard is that he wasn't ever coming back.

Ruthie got up from her bed, wiped her eyes and grabbed her favorite CD before putting it in the player. She listened to the song, and let the tears fall.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_Lord, it just ain't right_

Ruthie grabbed tightly to a pillow as all the great memories they had together came back to her. Watching him play baseball, going to the movies, dancing together, playing together when they were little… every memory came back.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord, would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Ruthie loved his smile, how his voice sounded and the way he walked. She just loved everything he did. She wouldn't change it if she could.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Baby, hold me tight_

Ruthie giggled as she remembered how clumsy he was. He always was clumbsy. Ruthie's back was turned facing her room and she didn't hear somebody come in the door.

Ruthie started to sing the chorus with the song as it came on. The person just stood there without making a sound.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_Waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

A huge sneeze excited out of Martin's mouth caused Ruthie to jump in surprise.

"Martin!" Ruthie called, still shaken from the scare.

"Hi, Ruthie –" She threw her self at Martin. She missed him – not just because she loved him but because he was also a good friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She went over to turn off the CD player before she sat next to Martin on her bed.

"I came to see you," he said with a huge smile on his face. "You have a beautiful voice."

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Ruthie said in a playful voice as she hit his arm with her elbow."But thanks."

"Your welcome."

Ruthie sat there twiddling with her thumbs as she tried to think of something to say.

"Happy birthday!" Martin called out laughing.

"_Damn it. That was today?" _Ruthie thought to herself. _"How can I forget my birthday?"_

"Earth to Ruthie," Martin said waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh, thanks"

"So, what are you doing today?" Martin finally asked.

"I guess nothing," Ruthie said letting out a little laugh.

"How about… a day with me?"

"That sounds great!"

Ruthie grabbed her jacket and followed Martin out the door.

When they arrived at the movies, Martin ordered two movie's to go see the Descent.

Ruthie hated seeing scary movies in the theaters, but with Martin she felt safe.

The lights dimmed and the previews spread across the screen. Ruthie tried to reach for the pop corn but when she did, her hand met with his. Martin blushed then pulled away.

Ruthie sighed deeply as the movie started.

"Okay, I'm never going to go see another movie with you again," Martin said bumping his arm against Ruthie's.

"Well I said I didn't like seeing scary movie's in theaters. Besides, your eyes were closed during the whole scary part!"

"No they weren't." Martin knew he was lying, but he couldn't have Ruthie knowing he was scared. "I wasn't the one grabbing on the thing closest to you… and that happened to be me, by the way."

Ruthie playfully punched Martin as he rubbed his arm.

Ruthie's face was red and she was shivering.

"Are you cold?" Martin asked. "You can have my jacket."

Martin handed Ruthie his jacket and she put it on. She loved the smell of Martin. Just walking in the moon light next with Martin was always Ruthie's dream.

Ruthie grabbed Martins hand gently and he let her. They stopped at a nearby park and Ruthie got on a swing. Martin pushed her back and forth on a swing for a while until finally, they stopped. Ruthie lifted her head up and her lips met with his.

"That was...amazing" Martin said but quickly covering his mouth "Who say's that anymore"

Ruthie just kept laughing but she found it very sexy when he said it

**(Hope everybody like's it. I'm a big Marthie fan. Please don't forget to review...)**


End file.
